The Rise of the Ninja!
by Daniel Connor - TN9GNON
Summary: What happens when the Sorcerer starts to plan something evil towards the Ninja a.k.a Randy? What is Randy's reaction when he knows that the Nomicon is alive? Can he save Howard as his best friend got caught by the Sorcerer? What will happen there?


It has been almost to graduate high school, though, Randy thought. And of course, my ninja job is gonna pass to another freshman. I will miss my biggest BFF, Howard. Such a man, that guy (Sorry, did I say 'guy'? I didn't mean to call him a 'guy' but since we're almost graduate, so it might be quite rational). And here I am, sitting on my bunker bed inside my brucest room while filling the form to the university. Man, this might can be quite bad since Howard and I were the the bestest amigos forever, always together whatever happens. But our faith in the future, who knows, right? After all, I might taking a quite short nap after filling this form, he thought.

Then, he saw the Ninja Nomicon glows in a quite bright red. 'Ah, Nomicon, my beloved book,' he said. What can he say? 'It is my most beloved book, teaching me about ninja stuffs and and lessons and some proverbs that I even use in my essays (Luckily Mr. Bannister didn't know about this!)', Randy whispered. He takes the book which still glowing brightly (not too bright, though) and start to think: 'Now, now, what is it, Nomicon? Or some extra proverbs to be added in my essays, probably? Well, as for that I will get into you right n-' Before he can even finish his last word, he was already pulled into the Nomicon, leaving his body in a trance-look like.

'Whoa! Take it easy, Nomicon! I'm already inside you right now!' Randy says as he went down towards the ground. Oh, man. I'm really getting my face smacked, he thought. He didn't get his face hit the ground though. A giant bird catches him with its legs and lifts him up to its back. 'Thanks a lot, Nomicon! Or should I call you 'the Tengu'? Nah, whatever!' He said.'O.K, Nomicon, so what's up? Is there something dangerous is gonna happen on me?' He asked the bird, which is still flying. However, the bird brings him to the dojo that he usually gets some of those awesome lessons and proverbs.

'O.K, here I come, lessons and proverbs!' Randy exclaims. He went down from the Tengu and it left him at the dojo and he walked around the place to have a last look of it before passing it (Nomicon) to the new freshman. 'Oh, I'll miss you, dojo!' Randy says as he reached to the wall of the proverbs and lessons were usually appeared. 'O.K, so what should I learn today, my dearest Nomicon?' He said in a quite proud voice.

**A ninja must save the one who isn't innocent and protects the thing that he holds most dear**, the words appeared at the wall. 'Oh, that was so sweet, Nomicon! Well, what is the thing that I holds most dear? Can I figure it out for a moment, please?' He pleaded it. Then, he walks around the dojo to think the meaning of the lessons that has given by the Nomicon. 'Come on Randy, what is the thing that you holds most dear?' He whispered. He turned back to the wall which still had the previous lesson at it. This time it has a new lesson.

**A ninja must give his best and his sacrifice to the one that he loves the most**, the writing said. 'Now what? Give his best and sacrifice to the one that the ninja loves the most? You know what, Nomicon? I start to think that the purpose of you bringing me here is just giving some useless advices or lessons or..proverbs? Well, I'm not quite frustrated with that, though.' Randy said.

The dojo starts to darken. Randy watches around and finds himself cannot see anything. 'Er, Nomicon?' Randy asked. 'What's happening?' Then, the candles inside the dojo start to light up. The lights from the candles were so bright until they irrates his eyes. 'Nomicon? Can you please reduce the brightness of those candles? They're too bright for me.' Randy asked while sheilding his eyes from the blinding lights.

The candles reduce their lights a bit. 'Hey, not bad! O.K, Nomicon, I'm quite sorry for saying bad things to you but, since this is probably our last night so...' Randy didn't finish his sentence. The lessons that he saw at the wall start to vanish and formed a small ninja fighting a thing/person which Randy can't figure out. 'Nomicon? Who and what is that thing?' He asked. 'Is it a monster or something?'

**'That thing is the Sorcerer, who had already making chaos since 800 years ago. He was locked in his prison which is situated under your 'will be ex-school' by the last family of the Norisu Nine, which has been protecting Norrisville for a very long time. He can escape at any moment, because his power is getting stronger and so do he. So be careful, Ninja. You might be face him at any moment, anytime and anywhere (actually the Sorcerer is just under NHS, though). Watch your step or if not, your life might be in trouble,'** a voice boomed from one of the heads that hanged at the other side of the dojo.

'Whoa! Who's that?' Randy winced a bit. 'This I, the Nomicon!' The head said once again. 'Huh? You, Nomicon? The one that speak to me just now?' He asked back to the head. 'Of course, why? You think that I can't talk? Look behind you,' the voice instructed. Randy turned his head. Behind him, there was a person with bright blue eyes, has short, brown-haired, quite tall (maybe I just say, the person's height is the same with Randy's) and wearing a black cloak which closes half of the person's face.

'Hey, how can you enter here, I mean, this dojo? And who are you?' Randy questioned the person. The person rolled his/her eyes. 'You still didn't know me, Randy Cunningham?' The person asked. 'Wait a minute, how can you know my name? Did I know you, maybe at my school?' Randy asked back. 'Think about it.' The person said. 'Can you give me a few minutes to let me figure your name out?' He pleaded the person. 'O.K.'

'Alright, Randy. First thing to think about is: the meaning of **A ninja must save who isn't innocent and protects the** **thing that he loves the most**. Second: **A ninja must give his best and sacrifice to the one that he loves the most**. Third; the identity of that cloaked-person.' Randy mumbled. Now, who is that person? He never meet the person in his life before. He decided to give up. 'Alright, you win, I lost. Now can you just tell me who you are?' He faced back the cloaked-person. 'Nope. I'm not going to tell you who I am until you figure my name out.' He knows that the person is smiling to him (or should I say, jeering).

'O.K. Are you a girl or a boy?' Randy questioned the person. 'I can be both of them,' was the answer. 'WHAT?!' Randy went back a few steps. 'You're kidding me!' He pointed his index finger towards the person. 'No, I'm not.' He/she answered back. 'Next question, did I know you everywhere in Norrisville?' 'You already know me, Randy.' 'But I can't figure out your name!' 'Try again, Cunningham. Here is a clue: I have been with you for almost 4 years.'

'Wait, wait, wait. Four years?' Randy asked back to the person. 'Yep.' O.K, four years. What is the thing or a person that has been with me for four years? He thought. 'Four years...four years. Wait a minute, the only thing that has been with me for four years is...the Ninja Nomicon?' He turned his face towards the cloaked-person. 'You are the Ninja Nomicon?' The person went silent. 'So I'm right! You're the Nomicon! Yes!' He punched the air with his right hand.

'Wait, Nomicon? Is this you?' He stopped. 'Yes.'


End file.
